


Hunting in Hanamura

by WinterOcelot



Series: The Hunter and the Demon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Hunter Jesse McCree, Jesse is fluent in Japanese, Jesse thinks he's too old for arcade games, Lycanthropes and werewolves are distinct monsters in this AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Monster Hunter AU, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterOcelot/pseuds/WinterOcelot
Summary: A violent creature has been murdering people in the small Japanese village of Hanamura. When nothing is done about it for a whole month, veteran monster hunter Jesse McCree decides it's time for a professional to be called in.What he happens to stumble across is far from what he was anticipating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to jump on the "Hunter McCree gets Hanzo's demon dick" bandwagon, even though Halloween's loooong gone. 
> 
> **EDIT:** SO! It has come to my attention that aside from the sex scenes, this isn't really an explicit fic. SO, for those that want to read some monster hunting McHanzo adventures, but aren't about reading that explicit content, I will be marking sex scenes with this : !~*~!
> 
> So if you want to skip passed it, just ctrl + F and skip ahead! And also, I've since re-written said sex scenes because 1) they were garbage and 2) I actually know how to write it in a less cringey way now.

Jesse McCree is a monster hunter by trade. Officially, his occupation is listed as a consultant, but the business he deals in isn’t listed anywhere in any official capacity. However, his reputation means that the clients who need his expertise know exactly how to get in touch. 

That’s how word reaches him of suspicious murders in a Japanese village. The reports started one month ago – stories of men found bitten, and gouged with claws, or scattered in pieces. Thought-out, so likely not a creature with a temper, but something more sinister. It is a clumsy creature; either it doesn’t know how to be discreet, or it feels the need to not care about its reputation reaching hunters like McCree. 

Although Jesse primarily bases himself in New Mexico, he likes to keep his eyes and ears on the world news. He has been all over the world twice, and at 37 years old, he is (in his humble opinion) the best and most experienced hunter around. Which is why he chooses to look into the matter.

While he has contacts across the world for resources and information, not one of them is based in Japan. The normal procedure was to call an associate, get information on the area, the target, its territory. He tries his one East Asian contact Mei-Ling, but she tells him she’s in Siberia for the next year. She’d mentioned studying creatures adapted to cold, but Jesse figured she’d go to the Antarctic for that. _Must be somethin’ good up in Siberia,_ he thinks to himself.

Jesse’s next try is the hunter forums’ moderator, Winston. He’s informed that hunters that go investigating come back unharmed, but insisting that nothing’s wrong in the little village. 

_“It’s mostly kids running in to prove they’ve got what it takes to be hunters,”_ he tells McCree via video chat. McCree meets Winston’s yellow eyes; docile, intelligent. He’s not sure what exactly Winston is, or where he came from, but there’s no going back once you’ve been socialised to humans. Not that Winston minds – he’s ecstatic with his forums and his lab, something his herd, flock, whatever, probably didn’t have. 

Jesse sighs heavily. “That’s a sure way to end up dead. Especially if you don’t know what yer facing.”

_“Hey, I’ve done what I can from here,”_ Winston replies, almost defensive, as if every young hunter on his forums is his personal responsibility, _“But you know better than most that you can’t save them all.”_

Silence, then Winston huffs, smiling sadly with sharp teeth on display.

_“Sorry, that got a bit dark. Anyway, I think if_ you _go in, and_ only _to investigate, you’d stand a better chance at getting to the bottom of this.”_

Japan is far from his usual South-western American desert home, and McCree hasn’t been there in years; it would be nice to revisit the little ramen shop he spared from an unsettled ghoul all that time ago. With only hearsay to go on, Jesse will have to do the research himself, lay low and investigate the village before he decides what course of action is necessary.

“Sounds good, partner. I’ll keep in touch.”

Three days later, he is in Hanamura, Japan. 10am, but he’s exhausted from jetlag, the twelve-hour flight and the quiet train ride to Hanamura village. His quarry wouldn’t be going anywhere; he could afford to nap, slack off and reset his body clock for the next two days or so.

Which is exactly what he does. After unpacking, setting his equipment in his hotel room and taking a long nap, Jesse heads straight for Rikimaru Ramen just in time for the dinner rush. After a satisfactory dinner, Jesse pays and leaves the restaurant. He goes for a stroll around the block to help digest. And then he feels it.

All of his years and experience in dealing with the supernatural had given him a sixth sense for being able to detect when he was being watched. He couldn’t describe how exactly he knew, or how this sense even worked; all he knew was that he began to feel uneasy, seemingly out of nowhere, and the hairs on the back of his neck would stick up with an itchy prickle.

So Jesse keeps his easy pace despite his heart hammering faster. He keeps walking – he doesn’t want to give away that he knows he’s being watched, so he moves with purpose; towards nightlife, parks, anywhere but his hotel room. Eventually, the uneasy feeling leaves him and he feels his whole body involuntarily relax. 

Relief gives way to tiredness, and he makes his way back to the hotel. He’ll get up early tomorrow, get to work playing tourist and gathering his information – it’s suicide going in as a bold hunter ready to play hero and saviour, especially with so little intel. He’d be able to get by with his conversational Japanese skills and playing dumb.

But all of this can wait until tomorrow – now, it’s sleep time.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jesse rises early and manages to get out of bed relatively quickly. He has work to do. 

He leaves the hotel room with a spring in his step. Playing tourist always puts him in a good mood. Despite the ostentatious hunter get-up he prefers when going in for the kill, he does love subtlety and playing at espionage. 

It’s not long until he finds a temple cordoned off by police tape. He walks a safe distance away from all of the excitement, pulls out his map of Hanamura, and plays the lost tourist. He gets a middle-aged local’s attention.

_“Excuse me,”_ he says in deliberately stilted Japanese, _“Could you please direct me to Ryuu-ji temple?”_

The woman pales. _“It will be closed today,”_ she replies cryptically.

Jesse feigns confusion, looks down at his map, then back to the local. _“Will it be opened tomorrow?”_ he asks.

She shakes her head sadly; _“There has been an attack. The police say it is gangs, but we know it’s the demon.”_

_“Demon?”_ McCree asks. The woman nods gravely. She continues:

_“It has been the same for the past month; bites and scratches, but Hanamura does not have wolves, or large predators. It must be a demon.”_

McCree starts to feel incredibly uneasy. _Demons are bad news._ And then he feels it; the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He thanks the woman for her help, and heads to a nearby café. He wishes he could have asked her more, but being watched means danger; he wouldn’t put a civilian in harm’s way. He orders himself a green bubble tea, takes a seat and pretends to be studying his map. He’s still being watched.

He’s there for half an hour, trying to figure out where else he can visit for information, while getting away from his tail, when a young woman gets his attention.

“May I sit here?” she asks in lightly accented English, gesturing to the seat across from him.

“By all means,” he responds with a friendly smile. She sits down gracefully, short hair bobbing with her. He notices she has a small piercing in each of her nostrils.

“Are you lost?” she asks, gesturing to his map.

“Not quite,” Jesse replies, “I was plannin’ on a trip to Ryuu-ji temple, but apparently it’s closed indefinitely or something. Now I’m lookin’ for something else to do with my day.”

“There’s an arcade nearby,” she says playfully.

“Honey, I’m 37. I think I’m a bit old for that.”

“37? Really?” she exclaims. McCree fixes her with a confused look. He figured she was the young type to go for older guys, but maybe his tidy beard and lack of hat made him look younger than he normally did. When he doesn’t offer a response, she smiles, shakes her head and chuckles.

“That’s ok! I thought you were 28 or something! Closer to my age. Oh, man!”

“Nice to know I look young, I guess,” Jesse chuckles. 

“So tell me,” she asks, eyelids drooping, “do you have the stamina of a younger man as well? Or is it just your looks?”

McCree figured that was where the conversation was headed. And normally, he’d be more than up for a frolic with someone as young and pretty as this woman with her short hair and nose piercings. And that elegant neck that he was just noticing now. But he was still being watched; he couldn’t endanger her like that.

He sighs ruefully. “That’s just somethin’ you’ll need to learn another time. I have a lot planned this trip. Not sure when I’ll have a free afternoon again.”

She sighs playfully, pouting. “You’re no fun, mister!” she coos. “I’ll be around if you find yourself with some spare time.” She winks and leaves the table. He watches her leave the café, glancing back at him slyly.

“Damn shame…” he mutters to himself, neck still prickling. He looks over the map again and spots a nearby park. Maybe he can shake his tail there.

 

~~~~~~

 

Later that evening, free of his tail and back in the safety of his hotel room, Jesse sets up his ancient computers – while the devices are fifteen years old, his Brazilian associate set him up with some upgrades to keep them running in this day and age. He contemplates calling Lúcio for assistance; he’d helped McCree obtain vital intel with his hacking expertise over the past year. For now, he can check small websites that cater to those with a fascination for the grisly; these sites are surprisingly reliable, and some of them even manage to leak police documents before being shut down. No such luck with the sites Jesse checks – so far, it’s just exaggerated descriptions of the conditions the victims were found in. The first victim was murdered nearly two months ago to the day. Why someone hasn’t dealt with this creature yet is beyond him.

He decides to run the decryption software given to him by Lúcio so that he can access encrypted police files for more solid intel. He’s able to get fragments of information about the latest victim; male, 39, showed signs of recent sexual activity. No tearing, so assumed consensual. _An incubus, maybe?_ Jesse is only assuming it’s an actual demon based on the local woman he spoke to earlier on. It could be something else entirely. 

But in his experience, demons were one of the four or so creatures that were interested in intercourse with humans. He looks for information on the state the body was found in, hoping to narrow down what exactly he was dealing with. Jesse mutters it aloud to himself;

“Bite marks, scratches-” Suddenly, the computer loses power. “What?” The computer screen comes back; it has rebooted itself. Jesse unplugs everything; he’s had enough of this. He’ll need more information if he’s to get anywhere with this case tonight, and he sure as hell isn’t going to deal with the computer again. He makes the phone call, despite the smug ‘I told you so’ that he knows will be waiting for him.

 

~~~~~~

 

The arcade is incredibly lively for 10:30pm on a work night. Jesse is most surprised to find that there are many people his age playing on machines and loitering like teenagers. If only Lúcio were here; he’d be much better at gathering information in this environment than a grizzly, seasoned hunter like Jesse. 

_“You gotta play it cool, man,”_ he had said, _“most of those guys love to gossip and talk about cool supernatural shit. You’ll definitely be able to get some interesting intel.”_

“Yeah,” grumbles Jesse to himself, “if I were ten years younger and an avid gamer.” He wonders if Lúcio really needs more time to hack the database for information, and if his true motive is to get back at Jesse for refusing newer hardware all the time. 

Too many glassy-eyed people, too many lights and sounds. _Give me a seedy bar and armed thugs any day,_ he thinks bitterly, _anything but this shit._ He wonders if Nose Piercings will be there – she mentioned the arcade to him. He’d also like to ask her some questions, such as “why did you not react at all when I mentioned Ryuu-ji temple was closed?”

A man with bright green hair catches his attention; not because his hair is bright green (seriously, why do so many gamers colour their hair?) but because there’s an otherworldly quality about him. Jesse doesn’t like this.

The man saunters over to a crowded machine where loud cheers and calls greet him. A young girl shouts _“Uncle Genji! I’ll beat you this time!”_

The man (presumably Genji) laughs heartily and pats her on the head. _“You’re on!”_ he says. Jesse slips into the crowd watching the intense match. He addresses a particularly lonely looking youth that’s hanging back.

_“Who’s this Genji guy?”_ McCree asks him in Japanese.

_“Oh my God!”_ the kid replies, eyes wide. _“He’s the arcade master! Pick any game out for him, and he’ll smash it!”_

Jesse eyes Genji again. Tank top, baggy cargo pants, immaculate sneakers that are more of a fashion statement than active footwear. He dresses and acts like he’s in his mid-twenties, but Jesse gets the feeling that he’s older. Like, supernaturally older.

_“How old is he, anyway?”_

_“Who cares! He’s awesome! One time Hiro-”_ he points to a man that looks a good five years younger than Jesse- _“got close to beating him in Psycho Showdown, and to show how much he appreciated Hiro’s skill, he bought everyone soda!”_

“Interesting…” Jesse mutters to himself, but the youth’s focus is back on Genji.

Jesse circles the crowd, trying to look for people that would be more interested in sharing ghost stories than watching the Arcade Master at work. He manages to talk to three people, all of whom relayed what the middle-aged woman had told him earlier that day; murders, police suggesting gang activity, but it’s totally a demon because of the claw marks, et cetera, et cetera.

Jesse was getting pretty tired of all of it; the lights, Genji and his crowd, the fast-paced _everything._ He was ready to admit defeat for tonight until he saw it. Left leg of those baggy cargo pants, a tell-tale twitch. _The tell-tail twitch of a tail,_ McCree thinks jokingly to himself. Non-humans parading around as humans were very rarely good news. At least he knows now that it _is_ a demon he’s dealing with; vampires and shapeshifters don’t have tails, and lycanthropes only have one in wolf form.

A younger man by his side nudges him out of his thoughts.

“Checking out the goods?” he asks smoothly in English. Jesse then realised it must look like he’d been staring at this fella’s butt for a good while. Now that his attention is drawn to it, it’s a pretty nice butt. Jesse just smiles sheepishly. The man laughs good-naturedly.

“We’ll be heading to the club in a couple of hours or so,” he continues. “You coming?”

“Naw,” McCree replies, “ain’t really my scene.”

“That’s a shame,” he says with a sultry smile, eyeing Jesse up and down. _Still got it, then,_ he thinks. He bets that this man will be at the club, and that he’ll leave the arcade with Genji. A tracker finds its way into his pocket.

Jesse leaves the arcade shortly after that, taking note of all the possible exits. _Time for a good ol’ fashioned stake out._ Judging by how much this Genji character needed to show off, it was highly doubtful he’d sneak out of the arcade. It would be easy to spot him and his group of fans leaving for the club. _Now to kill 2 hours…_

He doesn’t even make it around the corner before a familiar effeminate voice calls to him;

“Hey, mister!” It’s Nose Piercings. She jogs to catch up with him, having just left the arcade herself. Jesse stops; no point heading to his stakeout spot now.

“Hey there! Wasn’t expectin’ to see you again so soon.”

“I thought you said you were too old for the arcade?” she asks playfully, but her suspicion is not very well hidden.

“I am. That’s why I got the hell out as soon as I could.” He smiles at her, an idea coming to him. “Tell ya what, how ‘bout we play a game of our own?”

“Yeah?” She still sounds suspicious, but she nods to let him know to continue.

“I can tell you got questions for me, but I got questions for you, too.” He pauses for affect, letting his smile turn to a smirk. “How does five questions sound? Anythin’ you wanna know, I’ll tell ya. But you gotta do the same for me. Deal?”

Nose Piercings smiles back, ready to play. “Deal.”

“Question one-”

“Nuh uh! Me first!”

Jesse wants to be annoyed, but he can’t. He chuckles at her. “Alright then, missy. Shoot.”

“Why did you go to the arcade after you told me you were too old to?”

“Need information.”

“On what?”

“Uh-uh.” Jesse waggles a finger at her. “My turn, now.” She pouts playfully again, but lets him continue. “What do you know about what happened at Ryuu-ji temple?”

She narrows her eyes. “Are you with the police?”

Jesse sighs. “I thought we had a deal.”

“Fine," she grouses, no longer playful. _Must be wary of local authority._ “A man was found dead in there. Naked. Said he’d been having sex in there or something. They found lube and condoms, and there were rumours about a gay lover’s spat, but who kills someone in that way after sex?”

Nose Piercings pauses, then she squares up to Jesse. “My turn. You with the police?”

Instead of answering with words, Jesse rolls his left sleeve up. She eyes him cautiously, as if ready to fight, until she catches the glint of metal. When the sleeve gets to the crook of his prosthetic elbow, he shows her the embossed monster skull; the universal sign of a hunter.

“NO WAY!”

“Shhhh!”

“Sorry!” And with that, she’s back to her playful self; “Oh my _God!_ That’s so cool! An actual hunter!”

“Ain’t you ever met a hunter before?”

“I’ve met dudes that tell me they’re hunters, but they’re full of it. This is the _real deal!_ My turn now!”

“What? You just had yer turn!”

“No, you just asked if I’ve ever met a hunter before.”

_Shit._ Yes, he had. _Rookie mistake._ He groans, then waves his hand at her to signal her to continue.

“How’d you lose your arm?”

“Demon hunt eight years ago. Fucker was playin’ dead an’ bit right through to the bone. Had to be amputated at the elbow.”

“A _real_ demon?”

“Yep. Tail an’ all.” The memory comes back to Jesse suddenly, particularly the way the demon’s tail had twitched within the baggy pants it was wearing – 

“No way!” Nose Piercings breaks him out of his thoughts. He refocusses them on their game.

“Question three,” says Jesse a little too loudly, “are you familiar with Genji the Arcade Master?” 

“Duh! Everyone knows Genji. He’s the resident party animal. Sleeps around a lot. One of his one-night stands made a goofy comment about how he’s able to party all night and play games really well because he made some kinda deal… y’know, like with a demon or something.”

“No shit…” It’s out of Jesse’s mouth before he can stop it. Nose Piercing’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

“Oh my God… is it true?”

“I don’t know.”

She narrows her eyes, as if to say ‘really?’

“I’m tellin’ ya, missy! I don’t know. I’m here to investigate the murders.”

“And Genji has something to do with them?”

“Nice try, but it’s my turn. Question four: why are you and all these other kids happy runnin’ around at night when there’s a murderer on the loose?”

“Easy; only middle-aged men have been killed. The last two victims were married; wife and kids, very traditional, but there were whispers about them only marrying women out of convention... because they had other interests…”

Jesse catches the drift. He makes a mental note to ask Lúcio to check the databases for more information on that front to confirm his suspicions.

“So…my last question…” Nose Piercings loses her playful nature, breaks eye contact. Her voice drops and she mumbles.

“Beg pardon?” Jesse asks.

“How… how did you start? Like, how did you become a hunter?”

Jesse sighs heavily. He really wasn’t expecting that. He readies himself to answer.

“For me, it all started when a werewolf bit my older sister. She developed lycanthropy, and Ma and I had to care for her. Even though I was little, I had an understanding of what was goin’ on. So when I was 17, I hunted that fucker down, made sure he couldn’t hurt anyone else. Caught the attention of a veteran hunter; he was mighty impressed with me. Offered to take me in and train me. 

“A few years later, I went home to visit. My sister wasn’t doin’ so well. Thinkin’ she was a monster, wantin’ me to kill her. We ended up starting a support group – apparently there were a lot of lycanthropes hidin’ around in New Mexico.”

“So you don’t just go in and kill everything?” Her voice is gentle, her question asked so quietly Jesse nearly misses it. It might have been rhetorical, and she might have been out of questions, but Jesse answers anyway.

“’Course not. Not all monsters are monsters.”

“I know,” she says a little too quickly. Jesse wonders if she has a friend or acquaintance that’s a monster. When he stays quiet, she gives him an encouraging look, as if to say ‘please, go on.’

“Point is,” Jesse continues, “my sister’s case taught me compassion and understanding. Don’t need to go in guns blazin’; you’d be surprised how well talking works out.” Then, as an afterthought, “But not spiritual entities; non-physical creatures tend to play by different rules. Them, and demons. Do _not_ bargain with demons.”

“Obviously!” Nose Piercings laughs, “That’s like Hunting 101! No deals with demons.”

“And what do you know about huntin’?”

“Is that question number five?”

“Sure,” Jesse drawls slowly, “why not?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a hunter. When I got older, I joined forums, groups, everything. And it was just… just full of angry people wanting to kill stuff. No one even wanted to _learn_ about the different creatures that exist alongside us. So, I just sit on the sidelines. Read about hunts, established hunters, human-monster relationships and interactions.” She smiles warmly at Jesse. “You’d be pleased to know there’s a blog called ‘Shit You Just Don’t Ask Wolves’ run by lycanthropes. It’s really funny.”

Jesse chuckles. He’ll need to get his sister onto that one.

They are both silent. Finally, the young woman meets his eyes again. “Thank you for sharing your story, and I suppose your sister’s story, with me.”

“Anytime, missy.”

She looks over her shoulder longingly back to the arcade. Then back to Jesse; “You going back in?”

“Hell no! I need a drink after bein’ in there.”

She laughs at that. “Okay, well I’m heading back in. See if I can reclaim number one on Psycho Showdown.” Nose Piercings gives him a little wave and heads towards the arcade.

“Alright, missy. You take care, now.”

“And you, too!” She calls over her shoulder. Jesse heads towards a bench; he needs a smoke. And a strong drink.

 

~~~~~~

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, kid, that arcade was awful!” cries Jesse, now located outside of a bar that is nearby the club Genji and his entourage just entered. He’s talking to Lúcio over the phone, partly to fill him in on the arcade episode, and partly to cheer himself up; he was still feeling weighed down after sharing his sister’s story. 

_“McCree, you crack me up!”_ laughs Lúcio over the phone, _“I thought me and Hana taught you how to handle arcade machines?”_

“No, y’all dragged me into one of your ‘tournaments’ with Hana’s vintage machine collection, and I failed miserably,” Jesse grumbles. “And besides, that was just you and Hana. Y’know, two people I can actually tolerate.”

_“Wow. Thanks for the underhanded compliment, buddy.”_

“Anyway, I’m headin’ into the bar. I need a drink after all that trauma.”

Lúcio laughs again. _“Okay, man. Take it easy. And call me tomorrow morning, yeah? Let me know you’re ok.”_

“Will do, kid. Bye, now.” With that, Jesse hangs up and sighs to himself. He wasn’t expecting to find his target so quickly, and at an arcade of all places. He pauses before entering the bar, thinking on Genji and how playful and good-natured he seemed. It didn’t add up. Sure, demons were manipulative and good at acting, but those that caused harm were often cruel and mocking, not encouraging or generous like Genji was every time he won. It just didn’t add up. 

He shakes his head in a vain attempt to clear it, and decides thinking can happen after a few relaxing drinks; for now, he’s tense and tired. As soon as he enters the bar, the prickling returns. _Great! Just what I needed after the fuckin’ night I’ve had_. Jesse decides to walk up to the bar anyway and order himself a bottle of _sake_ – whiskey here will be too expensive and not the best quality.

He takes a seat relatively close to the door so he can make a quick getaway if necessary. His eyes rake over the clientele hastily; mostly tourists looking to socialise. There are a few men drinking quietly on their own, so Jesse himself doesn’t stand out too much. But he must – he’s finally found the source of the prickly feeling. A man in a deep blue dress shirt is eyeing him intently. At a glance, Jesse can see long, dark hair with greying temples, narrow but sharp eyes, and a tidy moustache and beard. Jesse gives him a sly wave and a lazy wink. The man just turns his head, hand still on his glass. The uneasy sensation still doesn’t leave him. _I’ll need to keep an eye on that one._

McCree busies himself people-watching and eyeing his phone every now and then to check the position of his tracker, making sure to keep the well-dressed man in his peripheral vision. He also checks Lúcio’s Twitter feed; always good for a laugh or smile. His latest tweet is a photo at a club with Hana, his pro-gamer friend. Her face has some sort of pink war paint on it, and Lúcio has matching paint, but in green. _Very cute_ , Jesse thinks.

“Is this seat taken?”

The sudden voice startles him. He looks up; it’s the man he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. On closer inspection, he is very handsome. Well, a lot more handsome than he initially thought, what with those regal cheekbones and his long, black hair. His dark eyes are intense, but there’s something off about them. Almost ethereal, otherworldly. _Like with Genji_. Jesse almost forgets his voice.

“No, it’s free,” he manages, only half smiling. He’s still suspicious of this attractive stranger, who takes the vacant seat, hands empty of glass and bottle. 

“I see you are wary of me,” he says, eyes locked with Jesse’s, face still and passive.

“You were starin’ me down pretty hard when I walked in here,” Jesse replies easily. 

“You will not be surprised to learn then, that it was I who has been keeping an eye on you all day. For a hunter, you are very subtle. All _gaijin_ stand out in Hanamura, and though you hid it well, I knew you were aware of eyes on you. Only two kinds of men are wary of eyes; those who are hunting, or those who are being hunted. And you were not jumpy like most prey is. But I was only certain of your occupation when you appeared at the arcade.”

_At the arcade?_ But Jesse hadn’t had his uneasy feeling outside that building. Or maybe he had; the thought of entering the arcade had made him incredibly tense. Maybe he’d missed the indicative prickle with his mind on the mission, having to talk to gamers that were so unlike Hana and Lúcio. He definitely wasn’t watched when he walked out not 20 minutes later, so Nose Piercings would be safe.

Jesse smirks, playing it cool. _Let’s see if I can work this fella._ “So, you’re observant. You know about hunters, what to look for. I’d guess you know then, that our quarry actually exists.” When the man gives a brief nod, Jesse rambles; “Can’t tell ya how many people carry on about hunters bein’ delusional, chasin’ myths-”

“So you are here for the demon who calls himself Genji.”

He’s caught off-guard by the interruption, but he tries not to show it. “I guess I am. He a friend of yours?”

The man snorts a derisive laugh. “Not quite. But he has been causing trouble and needs to be dealt with.”

_Is this guy another demon? Is Genji on his turf?_ “Indeed he does,” is the only reply Jesse offers.

“I can assist you with that. I can tell you much you would like to know.”

_Yep,_ he thinks, _definitely another demon._ The only physical entities that were so quick to make bargains and deals. Jesse knows to shut down these offers before they’re in your face and just within reach; temptation is not a hunter’s ally. But depending on what he offers, Jesse might be able to decipher what he’s up to. He decides to take the risk.

“And for what price?” He asks haughtily.

“Can I not simply offer you my assistance?” The other man just about flutters his lashes, feigning nonchalance with a mischievous smirk. 

“Outta the goodness of yer heart?” Jesse asks sharply. The other man just smiles. 

“Perhaps we can split your reward.”

“Reward?”

The stranger’s brow furrows, confused. “Are you not being paid to tend to this demon?”

“Nope. I’m here because news of demon activity reached me, and nothing’s been done about it for two whole months.” McCree leans forward, placing his chin in his metal palm, smiling sweetly. “Figured I’d take a look myself, see what was happenin’.”

“What are you playing at?” The other man asks, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

“Beg pardon?”

“You would have me believe that you’ve travelled all this way simply to investigate?”

Jesse sighs, tired. “Yep. Figured somethin’ was up if these attacks were allowed to keep happenin’. Ain’t like Japan don’t have its own hunters. And the hunters I’ve investigated seem to be under the impression that nothing’s goin’ on here.” He removes his chin from his hand, straightening and squaring his shoulders. “Somethin’ stinks, and I need to know what it is before anything rash happens. And before anyone else dies.”

The man’s eyes soften ever so slightly. “Hn. And here I was, thinking all hunters were fools who rushed in for the kill. I suppose they are not all glory-hungry pawns.” He straightens too, squaring up. “Or perhaps you are not a very reputable hunter.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I can be caring and compassionate while bein’ a bad-ass monster killer.”

The stranger tilts his head, smirk coming back. 

“You may call me Hanzo.”

“And you can call me Jesse.”

“You are still eyeing me with suspicion.”

“Ain’t exactly sure whatcha are,” lies Jesse. “Not human, or not entirely. There’s somethin’ about you. Somethin’… otherworldly.”

“You have a good eye.” The stranger smiles, looks away and tucks some stray hair behind one of his ears. “Would you like to discuss this further? Somewhere more private perhaps?” Hanzo’s eyes return to the hunter with a sultry smoulder.

Jesse stays still and quiet. He waits for a follow-up – the tone of which will determine Hanzo’s true motive. The other man catches on to his tactic and rolls his eyes.

“Believe me, if I wished you dead, you would not have made it to this bar. I would like to be able to discuss, and perhaps show you, what is going on in Hanamura in the privacy of my estate.”

“What’s in it fer you?” Asks Jesse, already deciding that he would follow Hanzo home; Genji wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The other man’s smile becomes positively ravenous.

“A handsome man to share my bed.”

_Sorry, Nose Piercings._ “Deal.”

 

~~~~~~

 

The walk to Hanzo’s estate is apparently a short one. Jesse doesn’t mind; the calm night air is relaxing. They are walking side by side when Hanzo clears his throat.

“I would like to talk more about your theories regarding Genji.”

“Why?” asks Jesse in a neutral tone.

“As I said, the only hunters I’ve spoken to wish to kill for their own gain. I wish to hear what you have uncovered with your investigation. And perhaps, your plans.”

Jesse sighs and rubs the back of his neck absently. “Things just aren’t adding up – Genji sleeps around a lot; if he was my target, his lovers wouldn’t be alive to brag. And they don’t even find out that he ain’t human. And given what I know about demons, they don’t tend to be all that showy with their kills. If they wanted to be showy, they’d do it another way – which is what Genji does.” As an afterthought, he adds, “He is plenty showy without gettin’ blood on his hands.

“But,” Jesse continues, “demons are unpredictable. I won’t know what he’s about until I look into it further, find out if he even wants to talk.”

“And if he does not?”

“Then he’s hidin’ something, and I’ll have to take it from there.”

“Assuming he lets you live after your talk.”

“Oh, I’ll live; I can be pretty charming.”

Hanzo laughs good-naturedly. “I will just have to take your word for it, then.”

“What’re ya trying to say?” Jesse asks slyly, flirting. “Don’t ya think I’m charming?”

Hanzo smirks at him, not dignifying his compliment-fishing with a response. He stops walking suddenly and gestures forward with his chin. When Jesse looks forward, he realises their destination; an old, abandoned castle. Overgrown, but still sturdy, he recognises the building from his earlier web searches – the castle is on a list of Hanamura’s most haunted buildings. 

“That where you live?” Jesse asks. 

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Well, that’s a nice an’ cryptic response. Not unsettlin’ at all.”

Hanzo chuckles, and takes a step forward. “Shall we?”

“Sure, why not? Still mighty curious about you.” Jesse follows him to their destination. He wants to stop with the rambling there, but the _sake_ in his belly has him fired up. “Wonder how you’ve decorated yer bedroom,” he says in a deep, sweet drawl.

“Would that help you guess what I am?”

Jesse is surprised Hanzo is engaging his tipsy banter with a playful smile, ignoring his suggestive comment. It almost jolts him into behaving himself. _Almost._ “Well, yeah. If you got skulls an’ ornaments everywhere, yer probably a necromancer.” Jesse laughs to himself before continuing. “A messy room would mean yer a werewolf or lycanthrope.”

Hanzo slows his pace, intrigued. “There is a difference between the two?”

“Of course! Werewolves are born with the curse, lycanthropes are infected.”

“…I see.” Hanzo’s eyes look distant, as if he is deep in serious thought. _Time to fix that,_ says the _sake_.

“If yer walls are painted with the blood of yer enemies, you’d be a demon.”

That comment gets him a laugh. Hanzo returns to their game. “And if I were a ghoul?”

“Ghouls ain’t as calm and composed as you are. Not very good at playin’ human.” Jesse pauses, hums, considering; “But a ghoul’s room would probably be all torn up with shit stains on the wall – they’re pretty nasty.”

“Indeed they are,” replies Hanzo with a chuckle. 

They reach the front of the castle, and Hanzo stops them again. 

“Are you comfortable entering?”

“Wouldn’t’ve come this far if I weren’t,” Jesse replies smugly.

“Just being courteous.” Hanzo responds, equally smug.

“I know.” He fixes Hanzo with a warm smile before gesturing forward: lead the way.

Jesse is directed into a run-down hallway that ends in a large, trashed room. He’s familiar with these kinds of settings, so it strikes him as odd that there is no graffiti amongst the crumbling walls and stained floor. He makes a mental note to check explorer forums for information on the castle; it must have a pretty freaky reputation if writers were too scared to tag it up. Hanzo slips through a large break in the furthermost wall with practised ease and beckons for Jesse to follow. 

A large outdoor garden area is on the other side of the wall. The garden is unkempt and overgrown: weeds sprout from between stones in the paving; the small wooden bridges have chipped paint; the pond looks as if it’s been supporting microbial life rather than vertebrate life for quite a while. Despite all that, it made for a very impressive space – Jesse can only guess how magnificent it would look were it kept tidy.

Hanzo clears his throat to get the hunter’s attention. When their eyes meet, the other man walks passed all of the overgrowth until he reaches a tattered redbrick path. Jesse follows along, eyes trailing the path which leads to another part of the castle. Again, the building appears dilapidated and unsettling. Hanzo wordlessly takes him along the path back indoors, but before entering, he removes his shoes. Jesse follows suit. When he enters, he freezes in shock; this section of the castle is incredibly tidy and well put together despite the outside appearance. There are even tatami mats, and the paper _shōji_ sliding doors are immaculate despite their delicate nature.

Hanzo stops at a _shōji_ door that has on it an intricate painting of two dragons coiling around each other. He slides it open and gestures for Jesse to enter first. The hunter moves in, expecting some kind of traditional room, perhaps even a trophy room with items (like body parts) from the demon’s victims. What he does not expect is a sophisticated contemporary bedroom. There are recessed can lights placed strategically in the corners; they allow for extra lighting without drawing attention away from the gorgeous pendant light above the bed (which is low to the floor). The entire wall that the bed head leans against is covered in a black ink painting that is incredibly similar to the painting on the _shōji_ door they just walked through.

“Wow.” Jesse whispers in a reverent fashion. He is in awe; he’s seen plenty of contemporary Japanese-style bedrooms with the low beds and earthy colour schemes, but this is definitely the nicest one he’s seen. And it’s all the more impressive given the state of the castle grounds.

“Hn,” is Hanzo’s response. Something was off about that affirmative hum. Jesse turns to face Hanzo and almost yelps in surprise; leaning against the wall and watching Jesse closely is a completely different Hanzo. His eyes have paled, irises almost white. His skin has greyed blotches that appear to grow and solidify in their colour. Forward-facing horns begin to grow from above his temples, covered in that grey skin tone that was slowly taking over Hanzo’s complexion. Jesse can’t help but stare. He’s seen this transformation happen only twice before, and on one of those occasions, he lost an arm.

Hanzo’s skin keeps greying into a solid colour. As he closes his eyes, deep red markings begin to appear on the skin above and around his eyes. When they flit open again, they are completely white and are locked intently on the hunter. The demon smiles hungrily, exposing curved fangs. He surges forward, grabbing Jesse and pressing his back against a wall. Jesse grunts as the air is knocked out of him. He takes in a ragged breath, eyes still locked with Hanzo’s. Hanzo places his hands against the wall on either side of Jesse’s head and makes a pleased rumbling sound.

Jesse’s heart is pounding in his throat. He’s aroused, for sure, but he’s also fearful. It’s not like he hadn’t indulged in his fair share of lycanthropes and shapeshifters. Hell, he’d even fooled around with vampires. But a demon was in a completely different ball park. He wasn’t even sure he’d make it out of this one alive, especially since Hanzo was such a powerful entity; if he could maintain a human appearance for so long, he could probably castrate Jesse with a click of his fingers. 

Jesse goes for a quick kiss. Hanzo lets out another pleased rumble, kissing back. McCree places his hands on Hanzo’s waist, a gentle, cautious touch. Hanzo gives him another toothy smile before he goes back in for another kiss, nibbling on Jesse’s lower lip this time. The hunter’s mind wanders to teeth and biting, how he learned to enjoy affectionate nips from monstrous lovers, arousal tamping out the fear of punctured skin.

Hanzo moves one hand to Jesse’s hip, kneading, while the other hand unbuttons his shirt, dragging the hunter’s focus back into the moment. “You are nervous.” And with that, his claws cut through the shirt, essentially ripping it in half. Jesse’s breath hitches. Hanzo places a greyed palm across his bare chest; appraising, stroking the coarse hairs, careful not to cut the skin with his claws. He looks up to meet Jesse’s eyes.

“Would you prefer it if I kept up my human appearance?” He sounds cocky, almost talking down to Jesse as if he thinks the other man would prefer the illusion of humanity. _How many humans have you played with?_

“Naw,” Jesse rasps, daring to cup Hanzo’s cheek with his flesh hand. “I know that gets tiring, and you were human-looking for the whole night almost.” He places a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s forehead between the horns and looks back into large, white eyes. Hanzo’s expression has softened considerably; he looks sad, almost conflicted. _That won’t do._

“Besides,” he says a little too loudly, trying to bring back the mood, “not like I ain’t been with only humans.” He begins fiddling with the fastenings on Hanzo’s slacks with his metal hand. He pushes their foreheads together, running his flesh hand slowly and firmly down the demon’s neck, then chest and abdomen, until it meets his metal hand, both working gently to remove the slacks. Hanzo’s breathing gets louder. “Remind me to tell you about that one time with a Mexican vampire…”

“A vampire?” The demon searches his face, disbelieving.

“Yep. Messy and scary as hell, but easily the best sex I’ve ever had.” He gives Hanzo a firm kiss on the mouth, then meets his eyes;

“I like it a little rough.”

That does the trick; Hanzo is back to manhandling, face fierce and sultry at the same time. He pulls the remains of Jesse’s shirt off, tearing it into even more pieces in his eagerness to remove it. He eyes all of the scars and chuckles. “So it would seem.”

!~*~!

Jesse finally manages to undo the slacks. He gently pushes them down, only to be whacked in the leg by something solid. Hanzo’s cock. He wasn’t wearing any underwear this whole time. 

“Oooh, Lordy,” says Jesse weakly. 

_“Be quiet,”_ Hanzo says playfully in Japanese as he kicks the slacks off his ankles.

“But I like to talk. How else am I supposed to know what you like?”

In response, Hanzo places a single clawed finger against Jesse’s lips. _Like hell that’ll work,_ he thinks. He parts his lips and takes the finger in his mouth. Hanzo gasps, then licks his lips. Jesse grabs onto his exposed member, tugging gently. Hanzo moans gently, then feeds a second finger into Jesse’s mouth, moving his other hand to palm Jesse through his pants, eliciting an excited gasp from the hunter.

The demon moans, low and deep and rumbling. He rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder as they both touch. Jesse moves his hands to start unbuttoning Hanzo’s shirt. He moans passed the demon’s fingers and places a compensatory leg between Hanzo’s thighs. Jesse unbuttons the dress shirt slowly; partly distracted by those fingers, and the cock on his leg, and partly to prolong their fondling. When the buttons are finally all undone, Jesse presses his hands across the demon’s chest. He is pleased to find Hanzo is well-muscled and delightfully firm. The exploration doesn’t last long; Hanzo removes his fingers and pulls his shirt off quickly. He grabs Jesse by the belt and pulls him along towards the low bed. Jesse takes that time to study Hanzo’s tattoo; a red, intricate oni surrounded by whites and deep blues that run all along his left arm and over the left shoulder and pec.

Jesse is thrown roughly onto the bed. Almost immediately Hanzo is on top of him, pressing firm kisses to his lips. Jesse kisses back, reaching for Hanzo’s shoulders. As soon as he thinks he has a firm grip, Hanzo removes himself and hovers near Jesse's knees, just out of his reach.

“Hey,” Jesse says coyly, still flat on his back, “come back here.”

Instead, Hanzo pulls the hunter’s pants and underwear off in one swift movement, catching his socks in the pile. Jesse giggles, unabashedly naked. Hanzo climbs back on top and flips him onto his belly with one quick press of his hand. Jesse’s whole body tenses. _Holy crap, he's strong._

“Be calm,” Hanzo rumbles, biting his shoulder softly. Jesse feels the demon slot himself between his cheeks. The gentle bites and scratches put him more at ease. When Hanzo kisses the back of his neck, Jesse lets his shoulders fall slack with a small gasp.

“That’s it, my pet.”

“H-Hanzo,” he rasps.

Hanzo laughs quietly. “Did I not ask you to be quiet?”

“Can I ask somethin’ first?” Jesse says hoarsely.

Hanzo hums, thoughtful, mouth still roaming along Jesse’s back and shoulders. “You may,” he purrs between bites and kisses. 

“You ain’t goin’ in dry, are ya?”

“I thought you liked it a little rough.”

“Honey, no-”

Hanzo laughs, loud and rumbling. It wasn’t cruel or mocking; the demon had quite a sense of humour. With that, Jesse calms right down, trusting Hanzo not to harm him. He pushes his hips back, arches his back so he can feel Hanzo’s skin all along his spine. The demon hums happily, still nosing and biting. 

“Hanzo,” says Jesse weakly. He reaches around, rubs along Hanzo’s leg, grabs a handful of ass cheek. Hanzo hums, pleased with the touching, thin tail swinging and tapping the back of the hunter’s roaming hand with gentle _thwacks_. He allows the groping for a small while before grabbing Jesse’s wrist and placing it back on the bed. Then he flips him onto his back again.

“What…?”

Hanzo’s in his face. “I want to see your face when I open you up.”

And boy does that comment get a fire started in his belly. Hanzo seems pleased with Jesse’s reaction. He places his clawed index finger in his own mouth, and when it’s removed, it looks quite damp. Jesse just hopes demon saliva can double as lube; he’ll need to be able to walk tomorrow. 

He tries to relax as he feels that clawed finger enter him. Hanzo pushes in slowly and gently, making sure that he slides in without friction. He watches Jesse's face closely, and Jesse watches him back, noticing the minute movements of the demon's eyes.

Just as slowly and gently, Hanzo removes his finger, then languidly places his middle finger in his mouth. He pulls it out slowly with a teasing smirk on his lips, then he gently pushes both lubricated fingertips against Jesse's entrance. The hunter shudders involuntarily, and he offers Hanzo a sly smile.

"Feels real nice," he whispers, relaxing his shoulders and melting into Hanzo's touch. The demon, while still gentle, works him firmly. Jesse lets his eyes fall shut, focussing on the feeling of those fingers inside him. His flesh hand reaches out for Hanzo's arm, and he grabs it securely, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Hanzo's sculpted muscles.

"Will this be enough?" Hanzo whispers, pressing his fingers all the way into him.

Jesse gives him the most mischievous smile he can manage. "Another one wouldn't hurt."

Hanzo laughs, shaking his head. "You are a cheeky one," he purrs. Jesse feels him push another finger in; not as smooth as the first two, but just as gentle. He sighs loudly as the demon pushes and pulls lazily, his fear ebbing away completely as he watches the playful smile on Hanzo's lips.

The demon eventually removes his fingers and moves back, standing at the end of the bed. Jesse props himself up on his elbows, watching Hanzo with a curious smile. Hanzo watches him back hungrily, eyes never leaving his as he licks his palm and begins stroking himself.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispers huskily. Jesse nods, quick and eager. The demon wastes no time; he moves forwards so that he is hovering over the hunter, and he enters Jesse slowly and gently. Jesse grabs Hanzo’s shoulders, and when he is all the way in, the hunter's hands drop to the thick muscle of Hanzo's biceps, holding tightly while appreciating every contour of those muscles. 

Hanzo leans in and nibbles at Jesse’s neck. His biting is gentle, but just sharp enough for Jesse to get a kick out of it. When Hanzo finds the spot just above his collar bone, he can’t help the moan that escapes him. Nor can he suppress the shudder that rocks his body. Hanzo takes note, biting and kissing around the spot before zeroing in on it again. That combined with Hanzo’s gentle thrusting almost has Jesse senseless. _Almost._

Jesse indulges in being pleasured for a few moments more. He catches Hanzo off guard; he grabs the demon firmly in his arms, then rolls so that they're flipped. He pins Hanzo on his back with a sly smile. The demon allows it, licking his lips and watching the hunter with a hungry expression. Jesse rides him rough but slow. Hanzo holds his thighs, teeth clenched and lips parted. A quick grind of the hips on a downstroke has the demon open-mouthed and moaning. Jesse takes that as a good sign; he keeps up the pace, hands pressed firmly against Hanzo’s chest.

Hanzo sits upright suddenly, Jesse in his lap with a shocked gasp and arms propped up on his shoulders. He wraps his arms around Jesse, bringing his chest to his mouth, and bites Jesse’s nipple. The hunter lets out a loud moan.

“Hanzo…” he whispers as the demon paws his waist, mouth still exploring his chest. He gets a muffled growl in response. Jesse tries to continue riding, but their sitting position makes it difficult. Hanzo doesn’t seem to mind at all – he seems perfectly happy holding the hunter’s waist and mouthing at his chest. 

Jesse adjusts his legs so that he can move himself up and down more easily. Hanzo makes a half growl, half moaning noise. His grip on Jesse’s hip tightens, and his claws rake across his rump, stinging pleasantly. 

The more Jesse moves himself in Hanzo’s lap, the heavier their breathing becomes. The hunter’s thighs begin to fatigue, and their pace slows. Even Hanzo’s bites and licks and scratches have all but stopped.

“Jesse,” he mutters with a breathy rasp. “may I… make a suggestion?”

“Go-” Jesse clears his throat, not expecting to sound so ragged, “Go ahead, honey.”

“I would like to finish in the shower.”

Jesse’s breath hitches. “Aw, hell yeah,” he chuckles.

They pull apart, Jesse standing at the foot of the bed as Hanzo pushes himself upright. He grabs Jesse’s metal wrist, and with a sly smile leads him to the ensuite bathroom. 

Hanzo turns the hot water on, then leans against the glass panting quietly. Jesse leans against the glass next to him, panting more heavily. 

“Your stamina is impressive,” chuckles Hanzo as he tests the water’s temperature. Apparently deciding it was warm enough, he turns the cold water knob, increasing the spray pressure. After a few seconds, he climbs in. The water plasters his black hair to his face and neck, and runs down his body tantalisingly. Jesse wants to just watch, admiring the muscled grey skin becoming soaking wet, but when Hanzo beckons him in with a clawed finger and a hungry smile, he goes. 

Jesse pulls their bodies together, erections rubbing and chasing the friction they need to get off. Hanzo presses their opened mouths together, hot and messy. The water makes everything that much rougher, chasing away all of their lubrication. Jesse still enjoys himself immensely. He can feel himself get close; he holds onto Hanzo tighter and breathes more heavily. 

He whispers the demon’s name over and over. His metal hand drops to Hanzo’s ass, grabbing and squeezing hard enough to bruise. His right hand grabs onto tattooed flesh. He feels Hanzo tighten his grip on his waist, teeth pressing gently on his neck. Then he presses Jesse against the cold glass, sending a shiver through the taller man’s frame. He hopes the shock of cold makes him last longer – he’s barely holding on as it is. 

Hanzo takes control again; he pins Jesse’s wrists beside his head. Jesse is more than glad to have the demon rut against him while he pushes his hips weakly – he doesn’t think his brain has ever been this sex-addled. His head tilts back, resting against the shower wall like his back and shoulders are. He looks to Hanzo passed his cheekbones and heavy eyelids. Even drenched and flustered, the demon makes a beautiful sight. Jesse finds himself with a strong urge to hold hands with Hanzo. He tries pulling his arms downward, but Hanzo holds on tight. Jesse tries again with only his right arm. Hanzo loosens his grip, and Jesse takes the opportunity to thread their fingers together. He thinks he hears the demon let out a tiny whimper at the contact.

Almost immediately, Hanzo is threading the fingers of their free hands together, rutting fiercely against the hunter. Watching Hanzo lose his cool is enough to tip Jesse over the edge; his muscles spasm, his chest heaves, and he reaches his climax bellowing and almost blacking out. He is dimly aware of Hanzo reaching his end and spilling all over them. Hanzo holds him tight, shuddering through his orgasm. They stay there holding each other and breathing heavily. 

!~*~!

Eventually their bodies part, they scrub down, and the water is turned off. Hanzo exits the shower first. When Jesse’s head stops spinning, he exits too, only to have a towel thrown at his face. At his surprised ‘oof,’ Hanzo chuckles with that throaty rumble of his. Jesse lets out his own muffled laugh underneath the towel and starts drying his hair. 

They dry off and converse in the bathroom, sharing laughs and smiles before walking back to the bedroom. Jesse hunts for his boxers, but Hanzo climbs under the sheets and pats the spot on the bed beside him. The demon looks to him almost shyly, and Jesse really can’t resist; he climbs into bed without his clothes. 

After a quick cuddle, Jesse reaches over the bed looking for his cigarillos. With his ass in the air like that, he really isn’t surprised at all when Hanzo grabs him. The demon makes his pleased rumbling noise while kneading and pawing at the hunter’s cheeks, hips and waist. When he feels biting on his lower back, he abandons his search and turns back to Hanzo.

!~*~!

Round two is much slower and lazier. They spend time just exploring each other – feeling, testing, teasing. It is so gentle and deliberate, Jesse could almost mistake the demon’s lust for affection. It’s pretty convincing; no more scratching and biting, just gentle touches and soft kisses between the both of them. Hanzo doesn’t enter him this time; instead, he wraps a large hand around them both, pulling tenderly. His face is in Jesse’s as he works them both, pale eyes watching his expressions closely. Jesse is so enamoured by the softness of it all. He catches the demon’s lips in gentle kisses, rubs their noses together, dares to play with Hanzo’s silky hair. He notices the grey at the temples hasn’t disappeared. Jesse finds that he likes it. 

When they both find their end loud and messy, Hanzo drops onto Jesse, breathing heavily onto his shoulder. Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo lazily, traces patterns along his back with his fingers. Eventually, Hanzo gets up, grabs Jesse’s ruined shirt and cleans them both off with it. 

!~*~!

They lie in bed together, sharing one of Jesse’s cigarillos. Jesse’s foot finds Hanzo’s leg under the sheets; he idly strokes, running his foot along the smooth skin. When the cigarillo is finished, Hanzo breaks their silence;

“You will kill Genji?”

_Pleasure’s over. Back to business._ “I don’t know yet,” he confesses. “He seems pretty innocuous. I’d like to find out a bit more about him before I do anything drastic.” Jesse pauses; he’s reluctant to go back into hunter mode, but he needs to sort out Hanamura’s demon troubles, sooner rather than later. 

“Well,” he says eventually, “seein’ how we’re…familiar with each other now, I’d like ta formally ask yer permission to stay on yer territory and scope this guy out.”

Hanzo stays quiet for a long time. Jesse isn’t sure if it’s safe to interrupt his thoughts. Sure, Hanzo’s allowed him to live this long, but he doesn’t want to risk provoking him. So Jesse stays quiet, still running his foot along Hanzo’s leg. The demon sighs heavily. 

“You are full of surprises, Jesse.”

“Huh?”

Hanzo turns himself on his side to face Jesse. “You are most unlike any hunter I have encountered.” Hanzo reaches for him, running claws carefully through Jesse’s bed head. He hums, considering. “You are careful, observant. You are not bloodthirsty, nor do you hunger for glory like all of the other hunters I’ve met. And your manners are impeccable. In fact,” he pauses his caress, eyes focussed intently on Jesse’s face, “I don’t think I have ever been asked for permission to stay on my territory.”

“Really?” Asks Jesse, incredulous. “Wow. Hunters these days are pretty damn rude.”

Hanzo laughs softly at him. “Your kindness is wasted on monsters.”

“Naw… they ain’t all monsters.”

“No?”

“Of course not! ‘Not human’ doesn’t equal monster.” Jesse pauses, trying to find the right words. He settles on an example. “Know how many lycanthropes I’ve encountered in my twenty years of hunting?”

Hanzo scoots closer to him, still smiling. “No. How many?”

“Easily over one hundred. Know how many of those I’ve actually killed?”

“Let me guess… none?”

“Well actually, the number’s closer to thirty – but that’s beside the point. They’re victims of circumstance. They aren’t true werewolves, they’re turned. Mostly, they don’t know how to deal with what they are. Those that deal with it by killing innocents, I deal with them. The rest, I get them help. Started a few support circles-”

“How many demons have you killed?”

Jesse pauses. He’s not fazed by the interruption, but he feels that he’ll need to answer carefully – he still doesn’t know what Hanzo is up to. “None on my own. They’re tough customers; need a team to take ‘em down. But it doesn’t happen often.” He neglects to mention the reason it doesn't happen often; demons are often too busy in their own petty squabbles for power and status. 

“So you will call other hunters here to deal with Genji.”

Jesse stays still. Something’s not right with the way Hanzo seems so interested in Genji’s demise. Nor with the way Genji enjoys himself. It finally clicks. 

“It’s you, ain’t it?”

He releases Jesse and pulls himself into a sitting position, sheets barely covering his hips. Jesse sits up, too, looking at Hanzo intently.

“You’ve been terrorising this village. You made sure no local hunters got on the job so some international hotshot could come by and take care of Genji for you. _Really_ take care of Genji, not just alert him to the fact that he’s bein’ hunted. Because that’s how amateurs would have handled it – no recon and guns blazin’. And you couldn’t risk that.”

“Very observant.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo more closely. The demon’s face was still and unreadable. 

“Why Genji?” He asks, thinking of the cheery man in the arcade. _Not a man, a demon._ But friendly and playful all the same.

Hanzo sighs heavily and looks away. “Genji is my brother.”

Jesse was not prepared for _that._ He stares at Hanzo in shock. For once in his life, he’s at a loss for words. Hanzo continues:

“He is an embarrassment – you saw how he is. He is unworthy of being part of our family. He has no honour, no respect for our name…” Hanzo’s words choke off and his hands clench into fists. He is silent for a moment before he faces Jesse again.

“Will you call a team of hunters here to kill him?”

Jesse doesn’t answer. No, he will definitely not, but how does he communicate this to Hanzo and survive his wrath? He’d obviously gone to great lengths to get a high calibre hunter down to humble Hanamura. If Jesse pissed all over that hard work, Hanzo would not be happy.

And then his phone starts ringing. Jesse keeps his eyes locked with Hanzo’s, knowing that he’s playing a dangerous game here. 

“Mind if I get that?”

“Go ahead,” says Hanzo sulkily, breaking eye contact.

Jesse slips out from under the sheets, walking across Hanzo’s room completely naked to fetch his abandoned pants. He can feel the demon’s eyes on his back. When he hangs up, he’ll need to think fast. Finally managing to free his phone, he eyes the screen: Lúcio.

He answers the call: “Hey, kid. Thought I agreed to call you in the morning.”

_“Uh, Jesse? It’s 7am over there?”_

_What? How the hell is it the freakin’ morning already?_ “Right, right. Sorry, kid. Thought it was still night time.”

Lúcio hums suggestively. _“Busy gettin’ busy?”_

Jesse barks a short laugh. “Naturally. Hey, mind if I call you later? It’s a bit of a delicate situation over here.”

Lúcio sighs heavily. _“McCree, you did not fuck the target again, did you?”_ Then, immediately: “Pffft! _Of course not! Sorry, forgot the target was a demon. Okay, I’ll let you sweet-talk your ‘intel’. Puh-lease remember to call me back this time. Demons are pretty hairy, and scoping one out alone…”_

“Hmph! I thought you had more faith in my abilities!” Jesse feigns offence playfully.

_“Jesse, c’mon, man! You’re the best damn hunter there is! But, like I said, demons are messy. One hour. Or else.”_

“Okay kid, you got a deal. Talk to you in an hour.” Jesse ends the call and turns around to look at Hanzo. He is still sitting up in bed, but his smirk suggests that he heard everything. 

“So… you have fucked your targets before?”

“I guess I have,” says Jesse as calmly as he can manage.

Hanzo sighs heavily. “I will not kill you, Jesse McCree.” He pats the bed beside him. “Come back here.”

Jesse goes; he’s back under the sheets with his head in Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo begins running his fingers through Jesse’s hair. Jesse can feel his eyelids grow heavy. He _did_ pull an all-nighter. He nuzzles Hanzo’s thigh through the thin sheets, ready to give in to sleep, until a sharp twist of his ear wakes him up.

“You cannot fall asleep yet,” Hanzo says in response to Jesse’s startled yelp, “I will not be answering your phone when your associate calls you back in an hour.”

“Hey,” Jesse yawns, “I’m calling _him_ back in an hour.”

Hanzo chuckles, resumes his caress. “So you have lured your targets into bed on several occasions?”

“Yep,” Jesse replies, placing a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s thigh. 

“And none of those were demons?”

“Nope.”

“Oh? Are hunters avoidant of sexual encounters with demons?”

“Hunters are avoidant of _any_ encounters with demons – they’re kinda crazy.”

“And vampires are not?”

“Oh, they definitely are.”

Hanzo laughs. He is quiet for a time, stroking the hunter’s hair idly. “You will not go after Genji.” A statement, not a question. When Jesse doesn’t answer right away, Hanzo quickly adds in an exasperated fashion:

“I said I would not kill you. You do not need to tip-toe around me.”

“Then, no. I ain’t going after Genji.” Jesse yawns again and wills himself to stay awake a little longer. “But I will be investigating him further.”

“Why?”

“Just wanna confirm a few things. Non-humans tend to parade around pretendin’ to be human for pretty messed up reasons.”

Hanzo inhales heavily. “He is harmless.”

“But you want him dead?”

“I _wanted_ him dead. Now, I am not so sure,”

Jesse sits up and studies Hanzo’s face; his expression is gentle, but it quickly changes to annoyance. 

“What? Am I not allowed to change my mind?”

Jesse pauses, not wanting to tip-toe. He decides to proceed with caution in a playful manner.

“Permission to speak freely?” he asks sweetly.

Hanzo just about rolls his eyes. “Yes, you fool.”

“I’ve gotten you all soft, haven’t I?”

Hanzo’s expression goes from shocked, to annoyed, to hungry. “Hmph. Not for long.” And with that, he’s on top of Jesse. Round three.

 

~~~~~~

 

An hour later and Jesse is utterly spent. He hardly remembers his conversation with Lúcio, let alone falling back into bed with Hanzo when the conversation was ended. When he wakes, a human-looking (and well-dressed) Hanzo is just entering the bedroom. 

“I have spoken with Genji,” he says by way of greeting. 

Jesse stretches, yawns and pulls himself into a sitting position on the bed, taking note of all of the sore muscles (and love bites) on his body. “And how’d that go?”

“Surprisingly well. He is angry with me, and does not wish to see me for a while. But he is gentle; he will come to me when he is ready. And I will respect his wishes.”

“So y’all’re good now?”

Hanzo smiles weakly. “Yes. We are good.”

“Good,” Jesse yawns. He stretches his arms above his head for good measure, then pulls the sheets off to hunt down last night’s clothes. He is surprised to see Hanzo looking away. _Whatever,_ thinks Jesse, _just need to get dressed so I can function normally again._ He has his boxers and jeans on when Hanzo clears his throat.

“I owe you a debt, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse starts; he must have misheard. “What?”

“I said I owe you a debt. Without you, I would have lost my brother to my own pettiness. I owe you for sparing his life.”

Jesse sighs. “You don’t owe me anything, Hanzo. I was just doing what hunters should be doing – asking questions first and investigating before rushing in to do somethin’ stupid.”

“I am in your debt,” he insists, “ask of me what you will.”

“I can’t do that,” he says. He almost can’t believe it. Holding sway over a demon as powerful as Hanzo was crazy. The things he could do with all that power… but he wouldn’t want that power this way. “It ain’t right to get a reward just for bein’ decent. Just for not bein’ an asshole.”

“You are throwing away my debt to you?” Hanzo snaps, looking affronted.

“Ain’t throwing it away, darlin’. Just don’t wanna have that kind of control over a man. Ain’t right. Besides, I’ll just ask you to stop with the killing, and that’s kinda pointless unless you _actually_ want to stop with the killing.”

Hanzo presses his back against the wall, looking wholly deflated. “You are exhausting, Jesse McCree,” he says. 

“Ain’t that a good thing?” he counters, winking lazily. He finds his shirt, torn and stained, and toes it absently; he’s annoyed that he didn’t think to wear an undershirt or bring a jacket. The walk of shame back to the hotel room would be most interesting.

“No more killing, then.” Hanzo says suddenly. Jesse twitches, almost forgetting that he wasn’t alone in the room. Hanzo is eyeing him, and adds solemnly, “you have my word.” 

“Huh…” Jesse mulls that one over. What happens when he goes back to the States? Will he be going back to the States anytime soon? The silence grows uncomfortable, Hanzo probably guessing at his line of thought. 

“So, what’s next for you, Jesse McCree?”

“Uh…” Jesse was at a loss for words.

“I am your target, yes? And you have neutralised me – I am no longer a threat to this village. What will you do now?”

“Well, I can certainly see how you got all those other hunters to leave here tellin’ everyone nothin’ was going on in Hanamura.”

Hanzo scoffs. “I did not sleep with them all. The younger ones were easy enough to scare with some theatrics.”

“You like the mature ones, I see,” Jesse laughs. Hanzo gives him a weak smile. Jesse returns it before his face falls, sighing wistfully. “I can’t just leave you here, given those circumstances.”

“So what do you intend to do?” The demon is back on guard, eyes already turning pale.

Jesse is stumped; what can he do? If he leaves and tells Winston that everything’s good now in Hanamura _without_ a demon head on a pike to prove it, Winston will know something’s up. And he has the resources to mobilise a competent team of hunters. As powerful as Hanzo is, he won’t stand a chance. Even if he manages to convince Genji to fight alongside him, a full team ready for demon killing these days are ready to fight more than one demon at a time. And killing Hanzo is definitely not an option. That leaves Jesse with one last possibility.

“Come with me.”

“What?” Hanzo’s paled eyes grow wide, full lips parted slightly.

“Follow me on my hunts. Come home with me, to New Mexico. We won’t be there for too long; we’ll travel heaps. Besides, given the tension between you an’ Genji now, I think some physical distance between you will do you both some good.”

Hanzo eyes him long and hard. His human appearance starts slipping.

“You are afraid other hunters will come after me,” he says gently, “but I am afraid of those hunters going after Genji. I must stay here to protect him.”

Jesse’s heart sinks. “I see.” He understood completely; he wouldn’t leave the country if he knew his family was going to be in danger. But if Hanzo stayed, it made everything else infinitely more complicated. He moves closer, stands in front of Hanzo and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I can’t keep you safe here, and given the nature of your kills, I can’t protect you from other hunters after I’ve left. I’m in touch with quite a few elite hunters regarding this case – I literally cannot walk away from here without you and guarantee yours or Genji’s safety. 

“But if you come with me, I can vouch for you. Hell, I can let you take out some of my targets to sate yer bloodlust if that’s what you need. As far as anyone knows, it’s just the one creature here causing trouble. No one will know about Genji – I promise. All my contacts will know that I’ve got the Hanamura demon alongside me, and that the village will be safe.”

Hanzo’s human appearance had disappeared completely. He looks to Jesse, sad and conflicted. Just as quickly, he looks away, brows furrowed. 

“Will you allow me time to think on it?” He rasps, tail twitching in his pant leg.

“Of course. Meet me at the bar at… what time is it anyway?”

Hanzo huffs a tiny laugh. “It is 2 in the afternoon.”

“Plenty of time! Meet me at the bar at 8? Or 10, if you want more time…?”

“Very well,” says Hanzo gruffly, “I will meet you at the bar at 10. I will have your answer by then.” With that, Hanzo slides open the _shōji_ behind him and gestures to the doorway. Jesse takes the hint and leaves, heading back to his hotel room.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next few days pass in a blur for Jesse; the 10pm bar meeting went as well as it could have gone, given that Hanzo drank entirely too much, and had to be carried home. To Jesse’s enormous relief, Hanzo had agreed to follow him on his travels. The demon wrapped up all of his business in Hanamura before convincing Jesse to talk to Genji on his behalf. Hanzo was right about his brother; despite being a demon, he was a gentle soul. Genji had given him a bone-crushing hug and a teary thank you for all of his help with Hanzo, even though he staunchly refused to say goodbye in person.

The flight to Albuquerque was exhausting; twelve hours, which started with a lecture from Lúcio (who finally agreed to pick them up from the airport), and ended with being questioned by Hanzo, who was getting more drained and irritable the longer he had to maintain his human appearance. When he finishes with his interrogation, he leans back in his seat with his eyes closed.

“Demons do not need as much sleep as humans. You will need to keep me entertained if you do not want me killing innocents.” If he didn’t sound so cranky, Jesse would have thought he was flirting.

“I can go one better and wear you out every night,” the hunter counters with a wink.

“Will we be sharing a bed, then?”

“I’d like that.”

Hanzo hums happily, a tired smile on his lips. “I’d like that, too.”

An announcement comes over the PA system; they’ll be landing soon. Jesse faces Hanzo again. He looks quite pale and unwell. Jesse grabs his hand and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The demon smiles warmly.

“Jesse…”

“Yeah?”

Hanzo looks at him with tired, pale eyes. “I think I will greatly enjoy my time with you.”

Jesse can’t help himself; he leans over and places a sweet kiss on Hanzo’s lips.

“I think I’ll greatly enjoy havin’ you around.”


End file.
